Fates Twisted Game
by DemonlordZebul WantsToBeIn PJO
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have finally found peace after the war with Gaea and the Giants ended. That was of course until they found one strange demigod. Will this new demigod be a threat to their peace or a new reason to stay alive?I don't own PJO I never will but I'm related to Rick Riordan because God is our creator so shut up please? :) If you like the story review for a new chapter
1. Meeting Zebul

**Okay so this is a Memoir of Three Demigods: Percy, Annabeth (maybe), Zebul (made up character)**

**So I might add more Point of Views or I might cut some out. I might take long to update and I don't like profanity.**

**Just so you know I'm new here so don't make it hard for me.**

**sorry I made a mistake for the chapter title.**

* * *

**Zebul POV: introduction**

Life is we speak was getting weird for me. I recently found a book that blew my mind away because it talked about some cool Greek hero. Sadly, I was at school. But with my best friend Jayson things seemed much better for me. He loved Cats and was just as obnoxious they were. Sadly for you I don't want to get into any details yet so let's leave it at that.

The bell rang, which meant school was over and I as always, having school stress me out was pretty happy. It was Friday and I had time to lie around letting time slowly take my boring life away.

Suddenly, I heard my aunts Dog Percimonster(the name is real) make some strange noises like it was howling in pain or something. No one was home but me so I just shrugged it off. But the strange noise my aunt's dog made kept getting worse and worse, eventually, I have up and went to my aunts room only to find out the dog was on top of the drawers. I wouldn't have found it strange but the drawer I was talking about 7 feet above the floor where most of my aunt's collections had been knocked down.

Suddenly our dog stopped crying and instead turned boiling mad and started barking at me. Until I realised her eyes were staring right past me. An enormous shadow loomed over me and it was definitely NOT human. I was afraid to turn around but as soon as I did, I regretted it. I was about to let out a scream but nothing came out of my mouth. I also tried to move but I couldn't. So I just stood there staring. I observed the creatures features even though I was panicking. I know, weird right? Well if you thought about it it was the best thing I could do since I couldn't move.

The monster and striking features on its head were side horns that looked like it was ready to kill just like a minotaurs. However, it was a four legged creature and each had some sort of dragon like talons. It was huge about the size of a van. Strangely enough, I wondered how it had fit through the halls because the halls weren't even half the width of a van. So it was probably teleported here or something, then again, teleporting wasn't invented.

Then, without warning, it lashed its tail at me.

* * *

**Sup guys I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you liked it ^_^**

**Please review I would love it and those of you who are Percabeth fans there will be some mushy mushy XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This new chapter is Percy's point of view and I really hope you like it! Review twice for a new chapter and tell your friends if you liked it!_**

* * *

It's been two years since the War with the Giants, and ever since Annabeth and I had gotten out of Tartarus and defeated Gaea we've been closer ever since. As a couple and we knew nothing could break us apart. And I was so happy.

"Percy?" Annabeth called. We were on our date in New York. She moved here after the war with the Giants ended a few months later. Her father was reluctant but knew Annabeth would have came here whether he liked it or not. So he bought her an apartment to stay in and let her design it herself.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out again, this time with worry in her voice.

"Oh sorry, I zone out." I said and stared into her calculating and beautiful Gray eyes.

"Seaweed brain, I never knew you thought so much with that kelp-filled brain of yours." She said laughing.

"Now could you please tell me what's in your mind right now?" She said not really pleading.

She surprised me at Goode school on the first day and I was so happy to see her because I missed her so much. Other than that I was finally able to prove my friends who didn't believe I actually had a girlfriend wrong and even though with her beside me they didn't believe us at first. That was, until they caught us kissing in the hall ways. Oh how embarrassing! Then I remembered, that I was still on a date with my Wise Girl. Yes, MY Wise girl.

"Well... Annabeth, I've just been thinking about our life now that we finally found piece and how happy I am right now spending my life with you." I said.

"Wow, I never knew you could have such cheesy thoughts with a brain like yours Percy" she said with a smile on her face

"Hey!" I protested.

"I was joking seaweed brain!" Annabeth said.

"Come on Percy, let's go take a walk without worrying about annoying and idiotic monsters ambushing us on our date." She said as we got up from the bench in the park.

Suddenly we heard a growl from behind the trees.

"Wisegirl?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth said now alert of her surroundings.

"I think you spoke too soon." I said

"Whatever" she said as she put her Yankees cap on and turned invisible.

I quickly took out my pen riptide and uncapping it as it reflected some moon light into the trees and saw three hell hounds jump out of the trees to attack us.

I quickly slashed at the one on the left with a right wing as I stepped to the side dodging the hell hound as it tried to hungrily bite my head off. Then the one on the right closed in on my while the center one lunged at me with showing their drool filled canines. I attacked at the center one quickly side stepping and slicing it in half while the last one had disintegrated into golden dust. I saw Annabeth as she took of her cap and smiled at me continuing our walk. Only to be stunned when an Iris message of Chiron came out of the fountain with a very serious look on his face. I groaned as i knew our peace would now be disturbed as he gave me the very same look he gave me when I was 16 during the war with the Titans.

"Percy" he said

* * *

_**Hahaha I left you with a cliff hanger! And you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please review I love you all so much if I got just one review and I'd be over joyed when I get five! Once I get one I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! Free Blue Chocolate Chip Pancakes for those who review! **_


End file.
